


make my wish come true

by saltandsunshine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandsunshine/pseuds/saltandsunshine
Summary: Sehun and Jongin try to make every Christmas memorable but this might just be their most special one yet.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: monthlysekai's Wrapped with Care





	make my wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapped with Care for monthlysekai's Challenge #2

  
Sehun scurried around the room, fluffing the pillows and smoothing the non-existent creases on the bedspread. He then hurried over to the small play area in the corner and rearranged the toys and books he placed there not even five minutes ago. But no matter what he did, he just wasn’t satisfied with how everything looked. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but something seemed off.  
  
“Hey, are you ready?” Jongin called from the doorway.  
  
Sehun looked over his shoulder and frowned.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked, taking quick steps towards Sehun.  
  
“Do you think the colors are clashing? Should I have gone with midnight blue instead?”  
  
He waited for Jongin’s answer, ready to dash to the linen closet and get a different bed set, when he felt his husband’s arms wrap around his waist.  
  
“Stop stressing so much. Minsu will love it,” Jongin assured him, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.  
  
Sehun sighed. “I just want everything to be perfect.”  
  
“And _it is._ You’ve done a wonderful job decorating the room. Now let’s hurry so we can fetch Minsu. I’m sure he’s been waiting.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even before they got married, Sehun and Jongin had talked about wanting kids. And now, almost four years into their marriage, they were finally going to become parents.  
  
They were ecstatic, of course, but Sehun was just a little bit nervous.  
  
Okay, he was _very_ nervous.  
  
He just had that irrational fear that something would go wrong; that Minsu would refuse to come home with them or that the agency would say there had been a mix-up and that their paperwork had yet to be approved.  
  
But all of his worries vanished as soon as he heard that familiar high-pitched voice when he got down from the car.  
  
“Papa! Daddy!”  
  
Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look towards the entrance of the orphanage. There he found 5-year-old Minsu rushing out, running as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him.  
  
Minsu had always referred to them as ‘Uncle Sehun’ and ‘Uncle Jongin.’ Hearing him call them ‘Papa’ and ‘Daddy’ filled Sehun’s heart with a kind of elation he had never felt before.  
  
Sehun immediately crouched down and opened his arms wide, ready to capture _their son_ in a big hug.  
  
“Hi, baby,” he greeted, eyes brimming with unshed tears as Minsu barrelled into his embrace.  
  
“Don’t I get a hug too?” Jongin asked and Minsu jumped into his arms as well.  
  
One look at his husband’s red-rimmed eyes and Sehun knew Jongin was feeling the same.  
  
“So are you ready to come home and see your room?” Sehun asked.  
  
“I am!” Minsu exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
After saying goodbye to the rest of the kids and the staff in the orphanage, the family of three finally headed home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been a week since they brought Minsu home and everyday since had been filled with joy and laughter.  
  
Today, on Minsu’s insistence, Jongin made his famous chocolate pancakes for breakfast. It was, after all, a very special day — Christmas Eve. The very first Christmas Eve they would be celebrating as a family. As such, all of them had been pretty busy preparing since morning. They decorated the whole apartment, wrapped presents, and cooked up a mini feast.  
  
Jongin, who was the better cook between the two of them, became the head chef. Sehun and Minsu, on the other hand, assigned themselves as his adorable little helpers and became in charge of the appetizers and the dessert.  
  
“Daddy, look!” Minsu giggled as he showed Jongin the first sugar cookie he and Sehun finished frosting. “Papa and I made a snowman.”  
  
“Wow! That’s the best snowman cookie I’ve ever seen. You and Papa did such a great job,” Jongin praised.  
  
Minsu beamed at him in response and immediately started working on the rest of the cookies, looking more eager after hearing his father’s compliment.  
  
Sehun just stood at the side, watching the scene with a fond smile, heart full of love for his precious little family.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as the clock struck midnight, the three of them greeted each other with kisses then immediately grabbed their carefully wrapped gifts.  
  
Sehun and Jongin gave Minsu his present first and the joy on the child’s face once he unwrapped it was priceless. They bought him various art supplies — sketch pads, pencils, crayons, paints, brushes, and the like — since they were aware that their son loved to draw.  
  
As thanks, Minsu hugged both of them tightly and presented them with gifts of his own, bought when Sehun and Jongin took him shopping on separate occasions. To Jongin he gave a matching father-and-son bear hoodie and to Sehun, a beautiful snow globe (after all, no one loved snow and wintertime more than Sehun).  
  
Both gifts were Minsu’s idea. Neither Sehun nor Jongin coached him on what to buy and that made the presents even more special.  
  
But those weren’t all that Minsu prepared.  
  
While Sehun and Jongin were busy cooing over their gifts, Minsu dashed into his bedroom, coming out just as quickly with his hands behind his back. It was evident that he was hiding something from them.  
  
The child then told them to close their eyes so the surprise wouldn’t be spoiled.  
  
Sehun and Jongin obliged. They had no clue what Minsu wanted to give them but nothing they could ever think of was more precious than what they saw once they opened their eyes. It was a drawing Minsu made of their family. There were two adults with a child between them, all of them with huge smiles on their faces as they held hands. On the side was a note that read 'Thank you for giving me a family. I love you, Papa and Daddy!'  
  
It was at that moment that they all burst into tears, all three of them overcome with emotions.  
  
Sehun and Jongin didn’t think there was something missing before but having Minsu in their lives made their little family more complete.  
  
After lots of hugs, kisses, and ‘I love you's,' they finally decided to call it a night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even though it was past midnight, Sehun and Jongin still didn’t skip Minsu’s bedtime ritual. They read him a story and kissed him goodnight before tucking him in.  
  
They stayed there for a few minutes, watching as Minsu’s breathing turned even.  
  
“I hope I can be a good father,” Jongin whispered all of a sudden, eyes not leaving their son’s sleeping form.  
  
Sehun turned to look towards his husband and reached between them to intertwine their hands. “You already are,” he replied.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  i made a last minute decision to join so this was super rushed. nonetheless, i hope you still liked it :)  
>   
> edit 12/18/20: i deleted one paragraph after the reveals since the flow felt off  
> 


End file.
